There is a method that arranges an imaging direction of an imaging unit and a display direction of a display unit to be directed to the same direction and captures an image of a user's face as an object in various kinds of displays such as a mobile phone, a tablet, a notebook PC, a television, or the like.
The following two applications are representative applications of the method. One application is a mirror function that inverts a captured image in a horizontal direction to be displayed in a mirror image to allow a work, such as makeup, for which check of his/her face is required. The other application is a video chat function or a TV conference function that displays the captured image on a display held by a counterpart located at a remote site to allow conversation with the counterpart located at a remote site.
Since a user's face is displayed on the display unit in the mirror function and a counterpart's face is displayed on the display unit in the video chat, the user's face is directed to the display unit rather than the imaging unit. A face direction of the imaged subject and an imaging direction of the imaging unit are not coincident with each other and thus, the imaged subject is not directed to the front side, and in a case where the imaging unit is arranged on an upper side with respect to a display, the downward face is displayed on a display unit, in a case where the imaging unit is arranged on a lower side with respect to the display, the upward face is displayed on the display unit, and in a case where the imaging unit is installed in any of the left side and right side with respect to the display, a profile is displayed on the display unit. As a method for changing the face direction of the object, for example, PTL 1 discloses a method in which a three-dimensional portrait of a person which becomes an object is accurately prepared based on a two-dimensional face photograph of the person.